


The Loophole

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Love Confessions, s2 ep10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Michael, a demon, does the ultimate act of good.





	The Loophole

**Author's Note:**

> I’m spiraling further into this ship as I type. When I watched this scene, I literally screamed out loud. Enjoy!

Michael was frantically searching for a pin for Eleanor. He borrowed heart was pumping. What if he couldn’t get her away from the Bad Place? He loved her too much to let her suffer at the hands of Shawn.

“I figured out the trolley problem,” he told her.

Confusion washed across her face. “Michael, now is not the time to discuss moral philosophy.“

His mind was going a million miles a minute. “All it is is an exercise in which people die either way. But I found a loophole.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The loophole to make sure no one dies, you have to sacrifice yourself.” Before his better judgement got a hold of him, he took his pinned, pinned it to Eleanor’s dress, and pushed her into the portal.

“Michael!” It was one of the hardest things he’d ever done, but also one of the best things he’d ever done.

Later in Shawn’s office, Shawn could not have been more disgusted with him. 

“You’re a traitor, Michael. Why would you help humans?”

“They’re not as bad as you think, Shawn, I-“

“Wait a second, you gave Eleanor your pin. Are you in love with her?”

He was finally out of options. “Yes.”

“You’re in love with a human!” He and Bad Janet cackled for an awkward amount of time. 

“It’s true. Eleanor has become such a good person despite all odds and I just...fell for her.”

“That’s absurd,” Shawn said.

“Maybe, but everything about this situation is absurd.”

-

As Eleanor was barreling through an infinite amount of dimensions, all she could think about was Michael’s sacrifice. Why did he do it? He was literally a demon and did one of the best deeds someone could do. Of course they were close, but was there something she wasn’t seeing? Would she ever even see him again to thank him? What did any of this mean? 

Eleanor might have landed in the fake Good Place, but it has changed all of them for the better, for real.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
